


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by harrysl



Series: slice of stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Phone Call, Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pranking, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt, bucky barnes pov, bucky just wanted his plums, but gets his arm severed in the process, oh and also breadsticks, parallel universe where everything ends up okay, resolving romantic tension, they talk about memes, tony and bucky aren't trying to kill each other!, wow surprise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysl/pseuds/harrysl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d love to go on a date with you, but my arm just got torn off by Tony fucking Stark.”</p><p>a short little snippet of conversation between bucky and steve on the phone, post-civil war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a writing prompt on unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com. i didn't actually plan for this to be fan work but it turned out okay i guess. thank you so much for reading even if it sucks and plsplspls remember to leave a comment!! i love getting feedback on my work even if it's negative or somethn i just want to know your honest opinions 
> 
> (p.s i know stark and bucky would definitely not get along this well irl, but do me a favour a pretend they would, thanks.)
> 
>  
> 
> [Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. All characters belong to Marvel Studios and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.]

“I’d love to go on a date with you, but my arm just got torn off by Tony fucking Stark,” Bucky sighs as he studies the metal stump where the arm used to be. On the other side of the line he hears a chuckle. 

“Again?” asks Steve, sounding amused. “What’s up? I thought you guys were starting to get along.” There’s a pause then. “If that’s just a code for ‘I don’t want to date you’, it’s totally fine, you know. I won’t get all hopelessly romantic on you.”

“No, Steve, I’m literally missing a limb right now. I _do_ want to go out with you, don’t get me wrong, but this wasn’t exactly the best time to call-”

“Jesus, Bucky, will you stop fidgeting? You’re making this a lot harder than it should be,” interrupts Tony from where he’s doing who-knows-what at his shoulder. All Bucky knows is that there’s a lot of wires and screwdrivers and _‘am I doing this right, Jarvis?’_ s involved. So, yeah. Generally painful-looking things. Bucky thanks the gods he doesn’t have feeling in his left arm.

And to be fair, he may be numb on the outside, but he’s got his stomach doing somersaults and his heart absolutely _pounding_ against his chest to make up for it because holy _shit, Steve Rogers_ just asked him on a _date???_

Steve chuckles again. Bucky thinks it may be the cutest thing he’s ever heard.

“Wait, it really did happen? Was that Tony talking?”

“Yep,” says Bucky, popping the _‘p’_ and leaning back in his chair, despite it knocking a screw to the floor, causing Tony to momentarily clench his fists in exasperation before sighing tiredly.

“Bucky, I fucking swear-”

“Language,” Steve chimes in on the other side. 

“Hey, Steve tells you to watch your language,” he tells Tony, shooting him an exaggeratedly stern look before bringing the phone back to his ear.

“ _Anyway_ ,” he continues to Steve over the sounds of annoyance Tony’s making again. “I’m not exactly free to go out for dinner right now. Gotta get this severed metal limb attached to me again.”

“How’d it happen anyway?” asks Steve.

“Well, long story,” says Bucky. “Basically, this little shit was pulling a prank on me, dropped a live fucking spider from the ceiling onto my arm while I was putting away the groceries. Don’t ask me how he did that, but obviously, I panicked and tried to shake it off, but that things had a fucking iron grip on me, I _swear_.” (“Since when has Tony been training spiders?” he hears Steve mutter.) “It wouldn’t let go, so I tried to kill it.”

There’s a pause as Tony continues to tinker at his arm. 

“And then?” asks Steve. “Did it work?”

“Well, the spider died alright, but I probably shouldn’t have chosen to kill it by banging my arm on the counter. Next thing I knew my arm was lying on the floor,” says Bucky. “But in my defense, I was freaking out, okay? I may be a deadly assassin, but I’m not a fan of spiders,” he huffs defensively when Steve starts laughing on the other side. “Not like you’d be that much manlier in such a situation.” 

“M’not blaming you, Bucky,” says Steve. “I’d probably have done the same thing, except it’d be a lot more painful getting a real arm torn off.” (Bucky hears him wince.) “Yeah, no. Not manly.”

“I just wanted to put my plums in the fridge, man,” mumbles Bucky fondly, trying to hide his smile from Tony because _God_ , just hearing Steve joke around was so heartwarming to him. He’s missed this, missed _him_ , so much. “I didn’t deserve this,” he adds dramatically.

“I know, I know,” Steve coddles after him. “At least he’s got the decency to fix it for you, though. Glad you guys are doing well together.”

“If you call losing a limb ‘doing well’, then sure.”

“Well, considering the fact that he tried to kill you last month, I think you guys are fine.” Bucky scoffs then. “Is everything really okay though?” he asks, suddenly sounding concerned. 

Fucking Steve. His inner concerned mom is showing again, which, well. Bucky could kiss him on the _mouth_ right now. Not like he wouldn’t kiss him at any other given time, but even in the smallest of troubles, Steve will always need to make sure Bucky’s okay, and that he’s safe. Sometimes it makes Bucky want to remind him that _technically_ , he’s both taller _and_ older than Steve. Most of the time it just makes him want to cry.

Steve’s been looking out for him for decades; he’s still looking out for him. Bucky used to question just _why_ he even means so much to him. After all, _he’s_ the one who’s had a crush on Steve since fucking World War II, went on all those double dates as an excuse to hang out with him, tried countless times to impress him by winning all those stupid games, for god’s sake. 

Seems like he won’t have to question anymore, though. _Finally_.

It’s not like Bucky’s never noticed Steve’s gaze linger on him, or the way his lips curve into a smile like he can’t help it. He’s noticed, of course he has. He’s not _blind_ , and Steve is definitely the worst person he’s ever met when it comes to hiding feelings. 

But the thing is, at the back of his mind, he’s always had doubts about how Steve really feels about him. He’s openly bi and a classic flirt, with a huge neon sign above his head that basically says _‘have sex with me!’_ after all. Having _those_ good looks and _that_ sex appeal, you never know what you’re really getting from him. And in Bucky’s case, he went back and forth from _‘he’s totally in love with me too’_ to _“I’d just be another one of his one night stands’_

The tables have turned, though.

Bucky clears his throat. And his head too, for now.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” he says in reply to Steve as he turns to watch Tony working again. “We’re over all that now. Everything’s alright. Don’t worry, Steve.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll leave you guys to it. And what about the date?” asks Steve. “Like I said, you don’t have to say yes to please me. Nothing will change if you say no-”

“Hey, _hey_ , listen to me,” interrupts Bucky. “The only thing I don’t like about this is how fucking long it took you to ask me. Not like you weren’t blatantly obvious, but I kept doubting myself about it. You could have saved me a lot of energy, you know.”

“Wait, so, you’ve been into me all his time?”

“Obviously,” Bucky scoffs. “So, are we going out for dinner or what?”

“Yeah, yeah. How about tomorrow night instead, when your arm is intact again?” asks Steve. “And what do you mean by ‘obviously’?”

“Tomorrow sounds good,” Bucky replies. “I’ve been pining after you since before we went off to war, Rogers. Thought it was kinda evident.”

“There’s a really good Italian place I know that’s just a few blocks away,” says Steve. “They’ve even got breadsticks, which for some reason is a big deal right now. Something to do with modern pop culture and the internet and something called _meemees_. Don’t ask. And no, it was not evident in the slightest.”

“Sounds delicious. Can you pick me up? Or, actually, we can just walk, since you’re obviously too blind to notice me flirting with you for the past several decades and literally giving you _every opportunity possible_ to come onto me. My bad, gotta be road safe.”

“Okay, it’s set, then. And for the record, _you_ were the one who kept dragging me into going on double dates with you. What was I supposed to think?” 

“For your information, there’s a reason why they were _double_ dates, Steve. Ever wondered why I never went on dates unless you were coming along?”

There’s a long pause then. Tony’s setting off some sort of sparks at his elbow now, looking like he’s in his own little world. Bucky idly taps a finger against the arm of his chair. He’s feeling increasingly uneasy as the silence stretches on and Steve still doesn’t speak up. It’s not like he’s worried he’s done anything _wrong_ , because he knows didn’t. It was just banter between them, after all. They’ve know each other long enough ( _too_ long) to know that. He’s just not used to getting such a long silence from Steve. It’s starting to make him feel jittery, until finally-

“You got me there, you little shit,” Steve mutters, so softly Bucky almost misses it. Then he’s bursting into laughter, and it’s Bucky’s turn to think _you little shit_ this time, because Steve’s laugh is more contagious than the _plague_ , for fuck’s sake; more contagious than he’d ever care to admit. He can’t help but smile along, for reasons he doesn’t understand. 

(Or maybe he does. He just prefers to keep it unspoken.)

“Alright, you win this time,” says Steve once he’s regained his composure. “But- _shit_ ,- I’m getting an incoming call.” Bucky hears some shuffling noises on the other side of the line. “I’m really sorry Bucky, I gotta go. Good luck with the arm though, and don’t forget about tomorrow night!” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Bucky replies, still smiling so hard it feels like his face might break. He keeps the phone to his ear long after Steve’s chirped out a _‘byeeee’_ and had hung up. He only puts it down when Tony stands up to inspect the metal arm.

“Can you move it now?” he asks. Bucky brings his left hand up, first flexing the arm, then wiggling his fingers a little.

“Yep. Fully functional,” he says. “Thanks, Tony.”

“No problem. Figured I owe you, after all. I did my best, but the arm’s been loose ever since it got torn off the first time.” He sighs. “Sorry, man.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” says Bucky, and he means it. “The way I see it, we’re almost even now.”

“What did Steve want anyway?” he asks as he’s turning around to put his tools away. “Couldn’t hear a word you were saying over the buzzing of the wires.” _And thank god, too,_ Bucky thinks. Tony would give them so much shit if he knew. Probably by doubling the amount of old man jokes.

“Oh, y’know, just asking about how we’re getting along. You know him,” he answers, trying to sound casual as he flips the phone around and around in his hand, deep in thought while Tony finishes packing the rest of his things. He stops at the doorway as he’s about to leave the lab.

“I’m heading out to grab some food now. You coming along?” he asks. 

“Nah, I’m good, thanks,” Bucky replies, flashing him a quick smile. Tony nods in return before disappearing around the corner.

He sure is one self-centered son of a bitch. Bucky’s established that a long time ago, but on second thought, maybe he’s not really that bad. Bucky thinks he might almost like him. Almost.

“Hey Tony?” he calls out after him. 

“Yeah?” he hears Tony call back from another room not too far off. “Changed your mind about coming?”

“No, it’s just- d’you happen to know what meemees are?”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it!! kudos maybe if you feel like it, i'm not complaining. thanks for reading!!


End file.
